Rude Dudes
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: After escorting Percival back to the village after a bullying incident, Draco and Darky discover a shako that possesses magical attributes.
1. Chapter 1: Percival's Problem

**DRAGON HEROES**

Whoa! It's been awhile since I've last uploaded a story! Well, the series is still continuing, and we've got another adventure, which is another idea suggested by BlueMario1016. Let's see for ourselves what our heroes are up to in this story!

* * *

 **Rude Dudes  
**

 **Chapter 1 – Percival's Problem  
**

The dragons felt awestruck as they continued their sightseeing of Station Square. They visited the numerous skyscrapers and buildings where they checked out the various shopping malls and food courts, much to the delight of Draco, Darky, Lily and Bowser. After leaving another shopping district and saying their goodbyes to the Daring Dragon Dynamos, the group were wondering where they should go next.

"I've got an idea," said Sonic. "Let me take you guys to Casinopolis. There are a lot of fun games to play over there, if you're feeling lucky, of course."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Lily brightly. "That sounds like a lot of fun! Maybe I could see if I could hit the jackpot so we could be able to afford anything we want!"

"Now that you mention it," said Torden. "I recalled Axl telling us how we could have the chance to meet up with the Nightriders in the hotel of the casino, so maybe I suggest we check it out now."

"I didn't know Casinopolis got a hotel," said Sonic. "Am I missing something?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, your exile left you in the dark of the developments that has been going over the years," said Tails. "The changed the name of place, Sonic. Now it's called Hotel Ursa, and I believe it must have expanded since our last visit."

Sonic put his hand behind his back in embarrassment. "Man, oh man, there seems to be so many things I missed out on since the years I've been spending in Scotland," he laughed. "Well, anyway, let's go to the hotel!"

"Wait a second, everyone," said Jakkin. "Where's Percival? He should have been with us by now already."

"I'm sure he still must be searching for a shrine to do his praying," said Cynder. "He's a very spiritual dragon and believes in the dragon gods. I myself can't vouch for if they truly exist or not, but it's his prerogative since he has been brought up in the monastery of California."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Cynder," said Sonic. "Well, let's get a move on! I want to see for myself how different Hotel Ursa is in comparison to what it used to be!"

* * *

During their stay at the Hotel Ursa, Sonic and some of the dragons spent their time at the casino checking out the wide variety of games while Tails, Blaze, Cynder, Draco, Darky, Torden and Jeremy decided to have a look if the Nightriders were present. They checked the reception room and waited impatiently for the receptionist. At last, a female elephant arrived at the desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to know if the Nightriders are in the hotel," said Torden.

"Just a minute," replied the receptionist. "Let me have a look at the bookings."

The group waited anxiously for a response, and after a short while, the receptionist looked up to them.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "But it seems that the Nightriders are not currently booked in."

"Well, that's a bummer," said Jeremy. "Guess they might show up another time."

"Yeah, it seems like it," said Blaze. "I'd say we check up on the rest of the guys at the casino and find Percival in the meantime."

"I'm right with you on that," said Tails. "Sonic and the others must be enjoying themselves there, though I could only hope that they haven't gotten too carried away with gambling."

Blaze, Tails and the dragons made their way back to the lobby where to their surprise the others were just coming out of the casino. Bowser looked behind them to make sure there were no stragglers.

"Did you guys have a good haul?" asked Blaze.

"Well, we haven't won anything," said Bowser. "But Sonic was kind enough to give us a few tips on how we could score better chances."

"At least I scored myself some credits to purchase several chili dogs," laughed Sonic. "Anyway, let's get going. We've got the find the last Chaos Emerald before Eggman does and retrieve the rest he has."

"I most certainly agree with you, Sonic," said Cynder. "We've got our work cut out, so we'll have to move quickly in order to save the world, though right now we have to find Percival."

The group made their way out of the hotel when they heard a commotion occurring not far away, and when they heard the familiar voice of Percival pleading, they hurried to the direction of the voice. There, they found Percival in an altercation with a group of mean-looking dragons.

"I'm serious, guys," pouted Percival. "Just leave me alone, okay? Everyone has the right and entitlement to believe in what they want to believe."

"We don't care, you blind fool," replied the leader. "All these stories and so-called legends are nothing but drivel! Pure, unadulterated hogwash, that's what they are!"

"Yeah!" agreed the second dragon. "So wake up and face reality for what it is!"

The gang of bullies advanced on Percival and pushed him to the ground, smirking nastily. Sonic, Tails, Blaze and the dragons watched the spectacle with disgust.

"This is awful!" exclaimed Draco, feeling horrified.

"No doubt," said Tails as he looked on with a displeased expression.

"I'm going to go and take care of those bastards," said Bowser, cracking his knuckles. "No one messes with Draco's friends and gets away with it!"

"Wait, Bowser!" warned Sonic, but Bowser stomped his way towards the bullies, who did not took any notice until he was close to them.

The leader looked up to the Koopa. "What do you want, pops?" he asked disdainfully.

"You hooligans better leave my friend alone!" growled Bowser.

"What are ya gonna do about it?" scoffed another bully. "It's none of your beeswax to butt in on what we do, so get out of here, old timer!"

The bully gang laughed, but they soon stopped laughing when Bowser drew up closer to them, and just before the leader could do anything, the Koopa angrily grabbed the dragon's hand and held it tightly. The leader grunted and groaned trying to pry free, but it was no use. Bowser then squeezed his arm tighter and slowly began to twist it, causing the dragon to howl in pain as he felt as if his arm was going to break. The other bullies looked on with shock, already afraid.

"Now then," said Bowser. "Are you crumbums going to stop, or should I tear your arm off?"

"Okay, we'll stop!" wailed the leader. "Just let go of me, and we'll get out of here!"

Bowser smiled eerily, and then he swiftly tossed the leader bully to the ground with his arm. Whimpering, the bully got up and raced off in a state of fright. The other bullies followed after him, not willing to receive the same treatment.

The team approached Percival who was still trembling in fear as he continued to duck down covering his head.

"You can get up now, Percival," said Bowser. "I sent those scum packing, and they'll never be bothering you again."

"Thanks, you guys," said Percival as he got up.

"Are you alright, Percival?" asked Draco, helping his friend to stand on his feet.

Percival looked very hurt, even though he was not badly bruised from the conflict he had with the bullies.

"No, I'm not," he replied slowly. "Those mean dragons dared to mock my beliefs and pushed me to the ground."

"Well, I'll have to admit, it's rather gullible to think that there's some kind of powerful being high up in the sky when we have seen nothing of the sort," said Torden thoughtlessly.

"Torden!" glared Lily. "You're not helping!"

"Sorry…" whispered Torden.

"I think it would be a good idea for Percival to get some rest," suggested Tails. "He looks pretty distressed from the whole incident."

"But, Tails," said Cynder. "Aren't we supposed to be searching for the Chaos Emeralds? We have to get the other ones Eggman has as well, if you've forgotten."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," said Tails. "But Percival's currently not in the right state of mind to continue the task, so he needs to be taken back to the village for the time being."

"Tails is right," said Sonic. "Much as it is important to put an end to the evil egg's machinations, it's also important that we all are in shape if we are to stand a chance, and Percival needs the time to regain his resolve."

Blaze thought for a moment, and then figured out where everyone would go.

"Draco, Darky and Bowser," she began. "You three will take Percival back to the village and keep watch on him. The rest of us will take care of Eggman and find the Chaos Emeralds."

"Understood, Blaze," said Draco.

Bowser placed his hands on Percival's shoulders. "We'll make sure he'll recover," he said.

"Good," said Blaze. "See you guys later."

Draco set up the Transporter Device, and he with Darky, Bowser and Percival stepped while the rest of their friends parted ways. As he set up the coordinates to the location of the Dragon Village, he remembered that he had to clean up his hut, but never had the time for it due to the mission of collecting the Chaos Emeralds. He considered that he could finally take the time to finish his cleaning up as Percival makes his recovery.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Village

**Chapter 2 – Back to the Village  
**

Within seconds after activating the Transporter Device, Draco, Percival, Bowser and Darky found themselves back at the Dragon Village in the Ise-Shima National Park. They felt somewhat relieved to have returned home, but they were still worried about the rest of their friends and hoped that they will be fine without them.

As they made their made into the village, Draco and Bowser turned to Percival who was still despondent.

"Please, tell me what else happened," said the Charizard. "I could tell that more things went on in that incident than what we have seen."

Percival hesitated. He was not quite sure how to explain everything as he did not want his friends to be so worried. After staying silence for quite some time while his friends waited for an answer, he finally spoke.

"Well, those bullies threatened to blackmail me," he said. "Because I believed in the dragon gods and the afterlife, they claimed that I was some kind of fundamentalist extremist, when I haven't even told them to believe it. They came up to me while I was just praying and minding my own business."

"Percival, I can understand how it feels to be scorned and ridiculed for what you believe in," said Draco as he comforted his friend. "Believe me, I know because I've been there before all those years back."

"I wish I could teach those jerks a lesson," said Percival. "They absolutely have no right to mock my faith and label me as a fundamentalist, because I am not one as I love and respect everyone as long as they do the same to me."

"Those bullies are just not worth it," said Bowser. "Remember that you have us and the rest of the team, and no matter what you choose to believe in, we'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, you guys," said Percival as he let off a faint smile. "Now, if it's alright with you, I'd like to gather my thoughts on my own inside my hut."

"If that's what you want, then you should go ahead and get your rest," said Draco. "Keep in mind that you can always call us if you need anything."

"Sure, no problem," replied Percival. "Again, thanks for keeping on watch on me."

Percival entered his hut and closed the door, leaving Draco, Darky and Bowser to their own devices.

"So what shall we do now while we wait for Percival to recover?" asked Darky.

"Well, my hut needs a bit of cleaning up," said Draco. "It has been a bit of a messy state, but I never got the time to do it since we've all been caught up on the whole Chaos Emerald hunt."

"Clean up?" wondered Darky. "I suppose you wanted me to help you, right?"

"Yes, absolutely," said Draco. "I could really do with some extra hands, so if you two can chip in, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure, of course!" said Darky happily. "No one else, just us three brothers working together in making a hut all nice and clean!"

But Bowser was not feeling so sure about the proposal.

"Actually, I can't join in, you two," he said.

"Huh?" exclaimed Draco and Darky. "Why aren't you going to help us, Bowser?"

"I really have other matters to tend to," replied Bowser. "For now, I just want to do some exploring around the national park and gather my own thoughts."

"Well, that is disappointing," said Draco sadly.

"Draco, please," said Bowser. "You and Darky do your cleaning up now, and I'll come back later to check if Percival's feeling better."

"Alright then," conceded Draco. "Promise me you won't go too far off."

"Oh, don't worry so much, Draco," said Bowser. "I promise I won't be far away. I'm just going to take a little stroll at probably the beach."

"See you when you get back, Bowser," said Darky, and the two dragons watched as Bowser disappeared into the forest.

When they entered Draco's hut, the Charizard pouted unhappily.

"You okay, big bro?" asked Darky.

"It just isn't fair!" complained Draco. "Bowser and I don't seem to do anything together anymore, and I'm not getting enough quality time with Cynder either since she's been spending more time with Ash! The only solace I get nowadays is just the Nightriders app, but it isn't the same as interacting in person with the band!"

Darky could only stay silent as Draco let out a depressed sigh. He stood close to the Charizard's side, hoping to comfort him.

"I guess I'm just not interesting to be around like I used to be," continued Draco.

"Whoa, slow down there, Draco," said Darky. "You've never been a bore to me, and I'm positive that Cynder and Bowser still think very highly of you. After all, they are the only ones aside from me who have been closest to you."

"You think so?" asked Draco.

"Of course," said Darky. "I think you're just confusing absence for abandonment, and you feel as if the ongoing changes will get worse. There's no doubt that Bowser and Cynder would never abandon you, and once the threat of Eggman is over, everything will return to normal, you wait and see."

Draco thought for a moment and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said.

Darky smiled back and nodded in agreement. "Something tells me that you're just feeling lonely, am I right?"

"Quite," replied Draco.

Nodding his head, Darky gave Draco a hug. "Cheer up, bro," he said. "Things will not stay like this forever, and all the same, maybe doing the cleaning up will help you take your mind out of missing on Bowser and Cynder."

"Oh yeah, I've let that escape my mind," said Draco, sheepishly. "Alright, Darky, let's get to work, shall we?"

"Now you're talking," smiled Darky. "Come on, let's get cleaning!"

The two dragons started their cleaning up and rearrangement of Draco's hut. They vacuumed the living room, mopped the kitchen, and placed the dishes and cutlery in order. Soon, the duo reached Draco's room, where they found it in a mess. Clothes laid everywhere, and the bed was not prepared.

"This is going into be a lot of work, Darky," said Draco.

"Yeah, I know," said Darky. "But I think we can sort out everything in no time."

Sure enough, after about thirty minutes of tidying up, Draco's room was finally spick and span, and the two dragons could not feel any more satisfied with the results. They rested on the bed, catching their breath after a day's work.

"Phew!" remarked Draco. "I never felt so exhausted."

"Tell me about it," laughed Darky. "This was an awful lot of work, and I could certainly do with a glass of water right now."

"One thing for sure, I feel a bit better from my disappointed of nothing getting enough time with Bowser and Cynder," said Draco. "I could only hope they're doing alright, including Percival."

"I'm sure they are," said Darky. "You just need to be patient."

Draco nodded as he stretched his arms out and yawned. As they continued to relax, Darky was taking a look around the room and checked out the wardrobe that was brought in not long ago. It was left open and he could see all of the different shirts and pants, but then he noticed something rather peculiar at the bottom next to the shoe rack.

"Draco," he said, squinting ahead. "Do you notice something hidden within the wardrobe?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco as he got up, curious to know what Darky saw.

"There's like some kind of box tucked away in the left corner near the shoe rack," said Darky. "It seems like you never bothered checking it out."

"Huh, that's strange," said Draco. "I don't think I've ever noticed a box before as I mostly check the wardrobe for whatever clothes I'll be wearing outside or inside. Perhaps I'll go ahead and check it out if you are absolutely sure you saw a box there."

As he checked the wardrobe, Draco noticed the box in the left corner of the wardrobe. It looked as if it had been inside for a very long time as it appeared rather old and dusty.

"How very odd," he said and he blew the dust away from the top.

"Watch it, Draco!" choked Darky as he swept the cloud of dust away.

"Sorry about that," said Draco. "Now, let's have a look what's in the box. Could be some kind of game, maybe some snacks, or maybe it could be a stuffed toy plushie."

"It could be anything," said Darky. "Make it quick, I'm feeling curious already."

The two dragons examined the mysterious box, but found that it had no indication of what was inside. Feeling intrigued of what could be contained in the box, Draco slowly opened the lid, and as he and Darky peeked in, they were surprised at what they have uncovered. When Draco removed the lid, he uncovered the white sheet on top, which revealed a blue cylindrical military hat with an orange plume on its peak. Embroidered on the front was a round Poke Ball with gold on top and silver on the bottom, and the middle had an emblem shaped which resembled Bowser's face. Next to the shako were an emerald green snare drum and a pair of drumsticks.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is starting to get intriguing with the discovery of the mysterious hat. And this story will focus mostly on Draco, Darky, and Percival, so we won't be seeing much of the rest of the crew until later on.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystical Shako

**Chapter 3 – The Mystical Shako  
**

"What is this?" Draco wondered as he picked up the hat from the box.

"I've seen this kind of hat before!" exclaimed Darky with excitement. "From the world I originally came from, we would wear them for parades, celebrations, and other stuff like that. I believed it's called a shako or something."

"Shako, that's a name I have never really heard before," said Draco. He continued to look at the embroidery. "Whoever made this probably used to work for Bowser as it has his emblem on it."

"Really?" asked Darky. "Maybe when he gets back, you should ask him about it."

"I guess we could do that," said Draco. "This is really intriguing."

Darky then noticed more inside the box. "Oh, look," he said. "I see a piece of paper that was under the hat."

"Probably must be the instructions," said Draco. "Let's have a look."

Draco reached down to pick up the paper, and he took a quick read. To his surprise, however, the paper did not give any kind of instruction. Instead, it was a message written in fancy letters, and it appeared to be in ancient English. Slowly, he read it out loud.

 _"Whoso weareth this shako of magic and playeth thy snare drum, good fortunes shalt bestow upon thee."_

"Pretty good attempt at old English, Draco," said Darky as he chuckled a bit.

"Still, I'm wondering," said Draco. "What's so magical about this shako? It seems like a regular military hat to me as I'm not picking up any kind of magical attributes."

"Maybe if you wear the hat and start playing the snare drum as instructed, something extraordinary is bound to happen," said Darky. "Why not try it on now?"

Hesitating, Draco took another look at the shako. Already, he started to feel compelled to wear the hat as the apparent prospects of good fortune sounded very enticing. He then placed the shako on top of his head, but felt nothing peculiar, so he grabbed the snare drum and tapped on it a few times with the drumsticks. He did not think of anything particular as he played away, when suddenly, there was a sudden popping sound as a cloud of smoke unexpectedly appeared in the room, and to the dragons' shock, the smoke cleared to reveal a basket of dim sums.

"Did you see that?!" squeaked Darky. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," replied Draco as he picked up the basket. "But these dim sums look really delicious."

Indeed, he took a bite out of one dumpling, Draco relished at the taste, and they were at the right temperature as they were not too hot.

"Yum, yum!" he said as he ate another dumpling. "Those dim sums are absolutely out of this world, and literally!"

Darky tried one of the dumplings, and he loved their taste.

"You're right, they are delicious!" he said happily. "Still, I'm wondering how they appeared like that."

"I still have no idea," said Draco. "All I know is that while I was playing the snare drum while wearing the shako, I started thinking about food, particularly one of my favourite dishes, and…"

Draco paused for a moment and realised something once he pieced what said altogether.

"…so what the note said was true," he said. "Whoever wears this hat and plays the snare drum will be given good fortune, as if it has the power to grant wishes!"

"And because you were thinking about dim sums, it made your wish came true," said Darky. "Try wishing for another thing to see if it works!"

So Draco readied himself and focused deeply.

 _I wish for a tub of rainbow ice cream,_ he thought to himself, and he played once again. In a minute, there was another popping sound as another cloud of smoke formed. Instantly, the smoke disappeared, and there was a large tub of ice cream that was labelled as rainbow flavoured. Draco could hardly believe his eyes.

"There's the ice cream I wished for!" he laughed.

Darky whistled with delight. "That's amazing!" he said. "Please, let me try! I wanna make a wish!"

"Alright, go ahead and have some fun," said Draco. He passed the hat and the snare drum to the little dragon. Darky then started to drum away while Draco ate away at the tub of ice cream, watching the spectacle. Then, with another popping sound, another shape appeared from the cloud of smoke. It was a cute and cuddly plush pony with big wide eyes and eyelashes.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Darky. "It's exactly what I have wished for!"

"So this shako can get you anything you want," said Draco. Suddenly, a smile crossed his face when an idea struck through his head.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Darky.

"Darky, something has come up in my mind," said Draco. "How about we have a bit of fun and do some marching while I play the snare drum with the shako on? The hut has been cleaned for the most part, so let's unwind with a little parading."

"Sounds pretty neat," said Darky. "I'd love to do that!"

"Okie-dokie," said Draco. "Get yourself a hat and then we'll be ready!"

* * *

Soon, Draco and Darky went outside their hut. Draco wore the shako and readied the snare drum while Darky managed to find a baseball cap and prepared a crudely made flag.

"Is the band ready?" Draco called.

"There are only two of us," laughed Darky as he gestured a playful salute. "But I am ready!"

Draco smiled, feeling very eager to get started, and he saluted back. "Right then," he said while he delivered a fast drumroll. "Forward, march!"

With that, Draco and Darky started to march around the village. Darky waved his flag around while Draco counted and tapped the snare drum to the beat of his and Darky's feet stamping.

"Come on, Darky! Let's keep marching to the beat!" commanded Draco as the two dragons continued marching about.

"Those dumplings actually gave me the energy needed to keep up with you, Draco," said Darky as he followed his Charizard brother.

As they continued marching, Draco focused hard as he thought up his wish.

 _I wish for Bowser to come back and notice me,_ he thought to himself while he kept on snare drumming.

Not too long, Bowser suddenly reappeared, and when he saw Draco and Darky marching around the village, he was puzzled as he wondered what was going on.

"Hey, you two!" he called. "I didn't know you were pretending to be in some kind of marching band. Guess you must have been bored or something."

"Bowser, you came back!" exclaimed Draco as he stopped snare drumming. He raced towards the Koopa to give him a big long hug.

"Yes, Draco, I'm back," giggled Bowser as he hugged back and stroke the Charizard's head. "Something inside of me sensed that you missed me and wanted to spend some time with me."

"Yes, I really hope you would finally get to do so," said Draco.

Bowser then noticed the shako Draco was wearing, and somehow, he acted as if he had seen it from somewhere.

"Draco," he began. "Where did you find that hat?"

"Oh, the hat," said Draco as he took off the shako. "Darky and I found a box inside the wardrobe in my bedroom and in the box was this hat and the snare drum and drumsticks. It has the power to grant you anything you wish for."

"Yeah," said Darky. "We've wished for food and a plush toy, and they appeared while we played the snare drum while wearing the hat."

Draco handed the shako to Bowser, and has he examined it, he started to remember something.

"Yes, this was something made by one of my minions back in my realm," he said. "The Magikoopas had enchanted it so that I could have my wishes granted."

"Well, that explains the emblem," said Draco.

"I wonder," said Bowser. "How did it manage to make its way from the realm of the Mushroom Kingdom to this world?"

"Goodness knows," said Darky. "But I guess that makes it all the more mysterious!"

The three dragons laughed together. Just then, Percival came out of his hut.

"What are you three getting all excited about?" he asked with curiosity. "I've been hearing some snare drumming and thought that some kind of parade was going on."

"Hey Percival," called Draco. "Good to see that you're feeling a little bit better. If you're wondering what's happening, well, we've found a magical hat in my room."

Percival was stunned. "Did you say a magical hat?"

"Yeah, if you wear it and think up a wish while you play the snare drum, whatever you wish for will come true," said Darky.


	4. Chapter 4: The Talons of Cybird

**Chapter 4 – The Talons of Cybird**

Cybird spied on Draco, Darky, Percival and Bowser from a distance. He had witnessed the events that transpired in Station Square with Percival and the gang of bullies, and although he had planned to pursue Sonic and the rest of the gang, he was curious to why the four dragons split up from them. The robot bird may not have been able to track them down since they used their Transporter Device, but he was able to pick up their presence as soon as arrived at Japan, and as he eavesdropped on their conversion, he was starting to get intrigued by the mystical shako.

"So that military hat of theirs has the power to grant wishes," he said to himself. "This could be a very fascinating find for the doctor, and it might be something he can definitely benefit from in his plan for world domination."

So Cybird pressed a few buttons to contact Eggman from his hideout. After a few seconds of waiting, he finally received a response.

"Have you found a Chaos Emerald, Cybird?" asked Eggman.

"No, I haven't, doctor," replied Cybird. "However, I have come across something that might be of interest to you."

"Is that right?" replied Eggman in a doubtful tone. "Go on, then. I'm listening to what you have to say."

"I have tracked the dragons to what apparently is their hangout," said Cybird. "Apparently they found something rather fascinating, though you may think it's rather insignificant if I tell you what it is."

"Just get on with it!" snapped Eggman impatiently. "I don't care if it's significant or not! All I want to know is if it could help me in my plans for taking over the world!"

"To answer that, yet it can," said Cybird.

"Then you must do whatever it takes to snatch the object from those pathetic fools and deliver it to me as soon as possible," ordered Eggman. "I cannot allow anyone else to steal it before I can, especially those three Pyre Squad clowns!"

"As you wish, doctor," said Cybird and as soon as the call ended, he eyed on the dragons, waiting for the right moment to steal the shako and snare drum.

* * *

"I don't like where this is going, Darky," said Bowser.

"Yeah, I can't believe that it would come to this," said Darky. "Things were going quite well when we were talking about the magical shako, and now Draco and Percival are arguing over who gets to keep it."

Sure enough, Draco and Percival were at each other's throats. Percival wanted to have the shako and snare drum to himself, but Draco did not agree with the idea. The gold dragon held on to the snare drum and shako, refusing to give it back to the Charizard.

"I found the kit, Percival," said Draco. "Therefore, I should be the one holding it. If you want it, then we should really take turns."

"No way, Draco!" shouted Percival. "This could the perfect opportunity for me to get back at those bullies who harassed me over my faith!"

"Is that all you're to be fixated on?" frowned Draco. "What's past is past, and Bowser has taken care of them for you, so it would be for your own good to just let it go and move on from that incident."

"You have no idea how greatly that has affected me," insisted Percival. "I am entitled to believe what I choose to believe, and those bastards crushed my spirit beyond repair! The only way I could be able to have it restored is if I use the shako and snare drum and wish for them to have them pay their dues!"

"Percival, this isn't the right answer," said Draco. "If you go ahead and exact your wrath on the bullies, then you will be no better than they are."

"I don't care," said Percival. "All I care is that I will finally be able to prove them wrong!"

"And what will that accomplish?" asked Draco. He reached his arm out. "Now, give back the shako and snare drum, Percival."

"No, I won't!" said Percival, holding the shako and snare drum tightly.

"Then you leave me no other choice," said Draco. "I'm sorry, buddy, but I'm going to have to take it away from you."

Regretfully, Draco came up close to Percival and grabbed the shako and snare drum, but found that his friend was not willing to relinquish them. The two dragons struggled, tugging and pulling to make each other release the shako and snare drum.

"Let go, Draco!" cried Percival. "It's mine!"

"No, Percival, you let go!" said Draco. "The shako and snare drum belongs to me!"

Bowser and Darky have had enough of the bickering and they moved forward to intervene.

"Alright, you two," said Bowser indignantly. "Break it up, already! This isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"He's right," said Darky. "Friends aren't supposed to fight over a couple of objects."

But their words did not move Draco and Percival as they continued struggling against each other for the possession of the shako and snare drum. Then, it happened. Draco pulled so hard that he accidentally tossed the shako and snare drum in the air. He, Percival, Darky and Bowser rushed to catch them, but they were quickly grabbed by a pair of metallic talons.

"What the…?" exclaimed the dragons.

"Now I got your hat and snare drum!" a sinister voice squawked.

The dragons looked up and saw one of Eggman's Robot Masters looming before them. It was Cybird, and he has the magical shako and snare drum on his talons.

"You," said Draco. "You're one of the Robot Masters!"

"Of course, I am," replied Cybird. "And your hat and drum will make a perfect gift for the great Doctor Eggman!"

"Absolutely not!" declared Percival. "We're not going to let that overweight ogre get his hands on the shako and snare drum!"

"Too late for that, dragons," said Cybird. "That little argument you had with your friend just made it all the easier for me to come and swipe the items once you've tossed them. Much as I would thank you for that, I really have to get going and deliver Eggman his prize."

Draco attempted to incinerate Cybird with his Flamethrower attack, but the Robot Master deflected it with his feather-shaped razor blades, sending it back towards the Charizard. Fortunately, Bowser arrived just in time as he pushed Draco out of the way and hid inside his shell while he received the flames. Taking advantage of their distraction, Cybird flew away with the shako and snare drum, feeling very pleased with himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, this certainly means trouble! The Robot Master Cybird has gotten hold of the magical shako and snare drum and is on his way to give it to Eggman! Can Draco and Percival get it back before it's too late?


	5. Chapter 5: The Aerial Assault

**Chapter 5 – The Aerial Assault**

"Oh no!" cried Draco. "Cybird is gone!"

"Darn it," pouted Percival. "We were too late to stop him!"

"Guys, we need to help out Bowser," said Darky. "He's taken quite a lot of damage from that fire attack."

The three dragons tended to Bowser, whose shell was badly roasted. Slowly, the Koopa emerged from his shell, groaning as he tried to get up.

"Man, that was a doozy," he said. "I never thought Draco's fire powers would have exceeded greatly, but it does please me how well he has developed since the day I trained him."

"I didn't know my own strength," laughed Draco.

Bowser's expression turned serious. "But this is no laughing matter," he said sternly. "Did you see what you have done? The robot has fled with the shako and snare drum, and it's all because of you and Percival! Both of you have been so childish back there. Percival, you've acted very selfish as all you were thinking about was getting even with a bunch of bullies who are not even worth your time and energy, and as for you, Draco, you're just as bad as I have figured out that you brought me here using the magical powers of the snare drum."

Draco and Percival felt very terrible for their recent behaviour, and as they looked at each other, they nodded slowly at each other, knowing that they were responsible for Cybird stealing the shako and snare drum.

"We're so sorry for that, Bowser," they both said in shame.

"There's no time to be apologising now, you two," said Bowser. "You better track down the Robot Master, defeat him, and get the items back. There's no telling what kind of disaster we'll be in for if it falls into Eggman's clutches."

"You're right, Bowser," said Draco. "But aren't you going to help us out?"

"Clearly, you should know that I don't have wings, Draco, so I can't," replied Bowser with a look of disapproval on his face. "Besides, you and Percival caused this mess, and you better fix it."

"We understand, Bowser," said Percival.

"Can I go with them?" asked Darky.

"No, Darky, I'm afraid not," said Bowser. "I know you love riding on Draco's back and all, but it's too risky for a little dragon like you. Just stay with me, and we'll wait until the two dragons come back."

"But I really want to see them fight the robot birdie!" pouted Darky.

"Sorry, Darky, but Bowser's right," said Draco. "It's better that you stay here with him. Percival and I will be fine by ourselves as we'll have each other's back when we take on Cybird."

"Okay, but please be careful," warned Darky.

"What are you waiting for?" urged Bowser. "Hurry up and chase after the Robot Master!"

So Draco and Percival spread their wings and flew off as fast as they could to search for Cybird's trail.

* * *

Flying through the breeze, Cybird called Doctor Eggman to let him know about the success of his heist.

"Mission accomplished, doctor," he said. "I have managed to steal the items from the dragons. They were so distracted that it was like taking candy from a baby!"

"Good, very good," replied Eggman. "I am looking forward to seeing what they are, as I have complete confidence that they will make great assets to my goal."

"I can assure you that they will," replied Cybird. "I shall be at the laboratory in no time."

After ending the call, Cybird continued to fly onwards. He checked on the shako and snare drum, making sure that they were not damaged so that can be usable for Eggman.

"Stop right there!" called a voice.

Cybird turned around, and to his annoyance, he saw Draco and Percival flying towards.

"So, you two foolish dragons have managed to catch up to me," he said. "I suppose you're here for the shako and snare drum, aren't you?"

"You bet that we are," said Percival. "There's no way we're going to let you deliver them to Eggman!"

"Heh, the both of you are so stubborn," said Cybird. "You seriously have no idea what you're getting yourselves into, for I am much stronger than Metal Mantis, and his destruction shall be avenged!"

"I don't like the sound of this, Percival," said Draco nervously. "We've barely managed to defeat the first Robot Master, and we had the whole team along with the Pyre Squad. Maybe we should contact the others to help us."

"There's no time, Draco," said Percival. "We're going to have to do our best to hold out against Cybird. Besides, it's quite likely that the rest of the team will come to our assistance at any minute now."

Draco could only nod slowly as he felt somewhat assured by Percival's words. Together, they stared at Cybird, preparing to take on the evil Robot Master.

"Try as you might to challenge me, you better realise that the both of you are making a grievous mistake," said Cybird as he spread his sharp razor blade wings. "Mark my words, pain and suffering is all you're going to experience!"

"The two of us will still try to stop you!" declared Percival.

"Very well then," said Cybird. "You wish to meet your demise at yours truly, so be it!"

In the blink of an eye, Cybird charged straight towards Draco and Percival, but the dragons flew quickly, narrowly avoiding getting struck by the robot's wings. Percival tried to slice the Robot Master with his sword, but it barely left a scratch on his metallic armour. Draco attempted to roast him with his Flamethrower, but Cybird managed to deflect it by spinning his wings with extreme velocity, directing it back at Draco, but luckily, the Charizard was alert and evaded his attack.

"No, this won't do at all!" exclaimed Percival.

"I told you we should have waited for Cynder and the rest of the team," said Draco. "Now we're really in a very tight spot!"

"Too right you are," said Cybird. "And there is no escape for you annoying dragons. Prepare to feel the wrath of the mighty Robot Master Cybird!"

Cybird advances on Draco and Percival, who huddled each other fearfully as they awaited the finishing blow. But before the robot could attack, he was knocked from behind by a burst of plasma. Surprised, Draco turned to the direction of the plasma burst, and to his relief, there was Cynder and the other dragons. Tails was also present as he piloted the Tornado Z with Blaze sitting next to him and Sonic standing on the wings.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Help is on the way for Draco and Percival! The real fight for the snare drum and shako is about to start, which we'll see in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Doing the Right Thing

**Chapter 6 – Doing the Right Thing  
**

Sonic smirked as he eyed Cybird. "Time for you to join Metal Mantis in the scrap heap!" he declared.

"Why you meddling hedgehog!" hissed Cybird. "You're going to pay dearly for this!"

"The one who attacked you was me," said Cynder. "And no one lays a finger on my friends!"

"I shall teach you and all of your friends the consequences of resisting against the Eggman Empire," said Cybird as he readied his wings. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

Cynder turned to Draco and Percival. "Are you guys still up for taking on the Robot Master?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," said Percival.

"Thank goodness you came back, sweetheart," said Draco. "We don't know how much longer we'd be able to hold out against that robot."

Cynder smiled as she nodded. "Let's all work together as a team," she said. "It's the only we can defeat Cybird."

"Save me the chance to finish him off," said Sonic. "After all, I'm the one Eggman's after."

"Very well, you can have the honours, Sonic," replied Cynder.

"Please be careful there, you guys," warned Tails.

"Relax there, Tails," said Blaze. "Cynder and her team are strong, and together, they should be able to defeat Cybird without any problems."

As soon as the battle started, the team charged straight towards Cybird. The Robot Master fended off against them, but he was not used to dealing with that many opponents at once. Cynder and the dragons were dealing blow after blow towards him with a barrage of their elemental attacks. Several of Cynder's plasma bursts nailed Cybird right on the chest, while Torden used his lightning blasts which the evil robot dodged, but not before getting knocked back and forth by Lily, Jakkin and Jeremy. Draco and Charonus also joined in, combining their Flamethrower attacks, but this time, they were able to hit Cybird. Finally, Percival swooped back and forth as he swung his sword around, managing to chip off a few of the blades that made up Cybird's wings.

Soon after a long and gruelling fight, Cybird was starting to fall apart.

"You wretched dragons," he groaned. "I am not finished just yet."

Cybird then prepared to open fire his laser blasters and aimed them at the dragons, but in the nick of time, Sonic leapt from the Tornado Z and performed a Super Spin Dash as he hurtled towards the eagle robot. The collision caused Cybird to undergo an intense short circuit.

"Quick! Grab the shako and snare drum!" urged Percival.

Torden zipped towards the collapsing Cybird and managed to swipe the shako and snare drum out of the Robot Master's clutches just in time before he exploded into a thousand pieces, leaving nothing else behind but a cloud of smoke.

"Phew, it's over," sighed Draco.

"Way to go, Sonic!" cheered Tails. "That's the second Robot Master defeated!"

"Piece of cake!" said Sonic confidently. "Come on, everyone! Let's get back to the village!"

* * *

At the dragon village, Bowser paced back and forth anxiously, feeling very worried for Draco and Percival. Darky just remained sitting on the porch of Draco's hut anticipating for the return of the group.

"I hope Draco, Percival and the others will be back soon," said Bowser.

"Don't worry, Bowser," said Darky. "I'm sure they will come back. Knowing those two, they can be able to defeat Cybird as long as they work together."

Bowser was still wondering whether it was wise to have them pursue and fight the Cybird on their own instead of waiting for the rest of the group to help. "I don't know," he began. "Now I'm starting to feel that I might have sent them to their death, and it would really pain my heart if anything bad happens to them, especially Draco. My goodness, what have I done?"

"Whoa, let's not jump to conclusions, Bowser," soothed Darky. "Nothing can ever happen to Draco and Percival, especially when they have Cynder and the others who are always there to help them."

"Yeah, but they're still far away from here, and goodness knows if they'll be able to make to come to Draco and Percival's aid," said Bowser. "I could only hope that they're alright."

Just then, Darky noticed some shapes approaching from the sky. "Hold on a second," he said. "I think I could see them coming!"

Bowser turned around and he noticed the shapes closing in. As they came nearer, they turned out to be the dragons with the Tornado Z flying.

"Oh, what a relief!" he said happily. "It really is them!"

"We're back!" called Torden as he waved the snare drum and shako. "And we've retrieved the items too!"

As the Tornado and the dragons landed, Bowser and Darky greeted their friends.

"You've got the snare drum and shako!" exclaimed Bowser. "Good work!"

"So what became of the bird robot?" asked Darky.

"He's spare parts now," replied Sonic. "The dragon team and I took him down with ease!"

"Heh, I knew you guys could do it!" laughed Darky. "Bowser here has been so worried about you guys."

"Everything's okay, Bowser," said Percival. "None of us were really hurt, even though we've struggled a bit with the Robot Master, but we certainly would have been toast if Cynder and company had not shown up in time."

Bowser nodded at Cynder and the rest of the team. "I want to thank you all for helping out Draco and Percival in their time of need," he said. "The last thing I want is for them to end up getting killed by Eggman's robots."

"It was nothing," said Cynder, humbly. "All that matters is that we have one less obstacle to worry about."

Jeremy looked at the shako and snare drum. "So what do we do with this now?" he asked.

"Let's keep it safe," said Darky. "And this time, we shall take turns playing it."

Draco thought deeply about it. "No," he spoke. "Keeping this drum and hat at this time is a bad idea."

"What do you mean?" asked Percival. "Think of what we can get from it! I can finally get back at the bullies!"

"You've witnessed that close call we had with Cybird," said Draco. "There's no doubt that if we keep it here, any of the other three Robot Masters will just come in and steal it for Eggman to use for his evil ends."

"Not only that," said Charonus. "But there's also the Pyre Squad trio to worry about since they're not completely on the good side."

"Indeed," agreed Jakkin. "Those villains will do anythin' to get their hands on what they believe will help them in their conquest for power."

"And besides Percival," continued Draco. "Bowser is right that trying to prove a bunch of meanies wrong won't help you in the long run. I know how it feels to be ridiculed for what you believe in as I've been there before, but the least we can do in situations like that is to just brush it off and carry on with our lives. Trying to fight back will just encourage those bullies to continue on the torment."

"Amen to that, Draco," said Bowser, feeling very pleased.

"I'm very proud of you being the sensible one, Draco," said Blaze.

"Seems like there's only one thing to do with the shako and snare drum," said Tails.

"You're going to destroy it?" asked Darky anxiously.

"No, it's way too valuable to be destroyed," said Tails. "And I don't think Bowser would want that either."

"Thank goodness for that," said Bowser. "That was made by my minions and enchanted by my Magikoopas, so I would like it to be preserved."

"Perhaps we should take it somewhere safe, someplace where no one will ever find them," considered Tails.

"Where?" asked Draco and Lily.

"I got it!" said Tails all of sudden. "I know just the place!"

* * *

Later, the group watched as several workers of a local museum stored the snare drum and shako inside a wooden box. They nailed the top and added a lock before placing the box on a trolley. As one worker carted off the box, the curator smiled at the team.

"I want to say that I'm very pleased that you decided to bring in some items of real value to us," he said. "We don't know what kind of powers you claim them to possess, but whatever the case, and since you mention that dangers it could bring, we'll make sure that it will placed among our other artefacts so as to avoid it falling in the wrong hands."

"Thank you for considering our finding as being worthy in your museum, sir," said Draco. "We nearly had a catastrophe when some bad guys almost stole them from us."

"Understandable, young Charizard," said the curator. "I assure you that the items will be safe and secure."

The team nodded respectfully and after the curator left, they exited the museum, sighing in relief.

"Well that was a burden we have removed," said Draco.

"You said it, Draco," said Percival. "And I really apologise for the way I acted back there."

"Don't feel bad about it," said Bowser. "We all tend to get carried away whenever we have something that makes anything we want come true."

"I want to get back to the village now," said Darky. "I'm feeling hungry."

"That can be arranged!" exclaimed Lily cheerfully. "Once we return home, I'll whip up some grub like pizza, dim sums, chili dogs, you name it!"

Sonic laughed. "Sounds good to me," he said as he licked his lips at the thought of having some chili dogs. "There's nothing like a delicious dinner to end the day!"

The team made their way back to the dragon village, laughing and chattering away. They are also well aware that with another day passed, they have another one to put a stop to Doctor Eggman's reign of terror for good and restore peace to the world.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Another fun-filled adventure comes to a close. Two Robot Masters defeated and there's three out at large. What challenges await the Draconic Six and their allies? That will come in the next story! See you next time! Oh yes, and hope you like a certain movie reference I made at the end of the story.


End file.
